This invention relates, in general, to connection and release devices and methods.
In the past, objects have been connected through load-bearing lifting slings that have to be released very quickly under certain circumstances. Safety harnesses, workers' belts, parachute connections, and other like devices connect loads, some of which may weigh thousands of pounds, and all of which may cause a safety hazard if such loads cannot be disconnected from an anchoring object, including a human being. A parachutist or a workman may be connected to a heavy load, and may crash to the ground or in deep water, if conditions permit. A simple disconnect device for easy and quick release can save lives and prevent a catastrophe.